fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Galvalithian Empire
Note: This article mentions the empire that the Galvalithians ran. For the Galvalithians, which are the species that runs the empire, click in the link. The Galvalithian Empire '''is a vast empire made up of multiple planets within multiple solar systems. It is located within the Milky Way. Timeline Origins * 2.5 billion years ago: Galvalithians first evolve. * Rapid advance in technology. * Specialization in military technology, and war becomes the principle part of Galvalithian culture. * Completely colonize Galvalith. * Development of interstellar travel. The Birth of an Empire * The unified species spies neighboring life-sustaining planets, with dominant races. * The Galvalithians invade and conquer Magundra, and enslave the Magundrans. * After their success on Magundra, the Galvalithians continue their conquest. * The Galvalithian Empire is established after two solar systems are conquered. The Rise of an Empire * The Galvalithian Empire becomes the strongest military power in the Milky Way. * 185 billion galaxies come under the control of the Galvalithian Empire. Finding Earth * The Galvalithians find our solar system. * After finding several uninhabitable planets and moons, they come across Earth. * After orbiting around the planet in stealth mode, and analyzing the humans, they find that the humans are hopelessly inferior in technology. * However, when they attempt their invasion, but are defeated by a kaiju. * The Galvalithian Empire continues in attempts to destroy the kaiju and conquer Earth... Notable Territories * Galvalith (capitol) * Magundra (first conquest) * Varkaán (neighboring planet under their control) Ruling System The Galvalithian Empire is ruled by a monarchy, with an emperor as the highest form of leader. However, the emperor has a Ecabinet, with an admiral as the military leader, and a Supreme Prophet as the religious leader. Culture The Galvalithians are primarily devoted to warfare and conquest, that is why they are the most powerful military force in the Milky Way. However, the do mine materials and hunt. They also value academics immensely. In fact, in order to join the military, one must be both excellent athletically and academically. They are also interested in the Arts. However, trade was not an industry of the Galvalithian Empire, which makes it quite impressive that they raised their empire off the ground easily, without any alien trade partners. Technology The Galvalithians possess extremely advanced technology. They have levitation buildings and hovercrafts in their cities. They have plasma windows and doorways, and many more in the metropolises. Their cruisers are equipped with Slipspace technology, powerful energy shields, and stealth technology, a combination of optical camouflage and signature blockers. Military Tech The Galvalithians possess highly advanced technology. However, their primary focus is in military technology. So here will go over the military technology. Weapons '''Scather This handgun blasts plasma. The pistol is powered by plasma canisters. Impaling Gun Rifle class gun with pure Galvalithian crystal bullets. Cannot scope. Combine Rifle Rapid fire rifle that blasts energy. Cannot scope. Intercepter Sniping rifle with plasma pulse bullets that explode on contact. Surgeshot Sniping rifle with plasma blasts, and powered by plasma canisters. Anhialator ''' Heavy blaster which shoots large amounts on energy '''Thermal Laser Blasts a beam of condensed heat. Cool down time needed. Vehicles Slicer Speeder vehicle equipped with combine blasters. Chimaera Hover tank with a strengthened Anhialator cannon, and combine blasters at the flanks. Hydra Large, armored, four legged walker vehicle topped with anti air turrets, and Thermal Laser turrets at it’s flanks. Tarantula Giant, heavily armored, eight legged vehicle with a massive anti air turret, twin powerful Thermal Laser blasters, and Anhialator turrets at the flanks. Harpy Fighter jet style vehicle with a Combine blaster and plasma pulse gun. Thunderbird Dropship/ artillery shuttle equipped with plasma pulse turrets at the flanks and a heavy blaster below it. Class 1 Cruiser Massive cruiser with the most powerful of cannons and artillery weapons. Class 2 Cruiser Even larger cruiser with more powerful cannons and artillery weapons. Zenith Cruiser The largest of the cruisers, armed with all of the previous weapons, and an extremely powerful Thermal Laser. Trivia * The closest thing to an anthem is the Galvalithian Battle Cry: Galva-LITH! Galva-LITH! Galva-LITH! Kia! * The Galvalithian Empire’s technology is somewhat inspired by the Covenant Empire from Halo, since they have Slipspace, which is from Halo, and the plasma weapons. * Controlling 185 billion solar systems means that the Galvalithian Empire controls more than half of the Milky Way! Category:Organizations Category:Aliens Category:JohnGojira's organizations Category:Galvalithian Empire